Characters of Blue Moon
by PsychoPhoenix38
Summary: Summaries of all the new characters in Blue Moon. If you haven't read Blue Moon don't read this. And if you haven't read Blue Moon please read it. You will like it if your into after Breaking Dawn stories. Thanks everybody.
1. Carrie

**Carrie**

**Originally from Western Massachusetts**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Build: More round than harsh, a lot like Esme**

**Hair: Extremely curly dirty blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders**

**Personality: Very laid back and usually lets people know what she is thinking. Helps out with the personal problems of everybody else and she loves life in general, no matter what hand has been dealt to her.**

**Biological age: 19**

**Powers: Carrie can make people feel at peace. It is like Jasper's power of manipulating emotions but it's not as strong. She only has the ability to make a an angry crowd feel at peace. **

**Back-story: Carrie and Ann have been best friends since they were born when their mothers had them at the same time. They grew up in Massachusetts and went to college together. **

**Carrie and Ann have always been the best of friends. They are very much in tune with one another and could sit in silence forever without it getting awkward. They have been with each other though everything that life has thrown at them and it only makes their friendship grow stronger.**

**When they were coming back from a club one night they were hit by a drunk driver and their car was wrapped around a tree. John and Alex witnessed the accident and changed them to save their lives.**

**When Carrie was changed she went on with the lifestyle that John and Alex had started. She never wanted to hurt a human being, making it impossible to drain their blood so she starting hunting animals with the rest of her coven.**

**When they were traveling around looking for different animals to hunt they ended up finding the Denali family in Alaska.**

**Carrie and John both had reservations when they started dating each other. Carrie had never been in love before because she was always afraid of getting hurt and she didn't want that to happen. She was somebody that once they gave their heart away it was the other persons for life. And this life was eternity and she didn't want give it away easily. However, even with her reservations, John made her see who he really was and that he would never hurt her. They have been together and in love ever since, although they have never been legally married. **


	2. Ann

**Ann**

**Originally from Western Massachusetts**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: long, medium brown hair that curls slightly down to her waist**

**Eyes: Bronze**

**Build: Athletic and tall**

**Personality: Beaming from wall to wall, talks a mile a minute**

**Mate: Alex**

**Diet: Vegetarian diet of animals. Learned that lifestyle from Alex and John.**

**Powers: Electrical Shock that can be used at a long distance if she concentrates enough. It also can be used through touch.**

**Car: Navy blue Audi A4**

**Back-story: Grew up in Western Massachusetts with her mom, dad and brother. She also has her best friend Carrie that has beenthere with her through absolutely everything. She was very athletic in high school playing field hockey and softball. Many people found her beautiful but she wasn't interesting in dating in high school.**

**She and Carrie went to college together after high school. They had only found it fitting to go to school together because they wouldn't be able to live without each other. One night on their way back from a club they were hit by a drunk driver and were run off the road. Alex and John had been in the woods and immediately smelled the blood. When they saw the beautiful girls in the front seat mangled and almost dead their only choice was to save them by changing them.**

**The minute that Ann laid her eyes on Alex she knew that he was for her. She had never seen anybody like him before and she knew that she would love him immediately afterwards. They were married 5 months later.**

**Ann is the only one of her coven that ever went home to check on her family. After her 'death' her parents got divorced. And every year on the anniversary of her death they along with her brother would go to the cemetery to see her grave. She also sent money when she could to make sure that her family had financial stability.**

**The last time that she visited her family her brother Josh actually discovered her and he quickly figured out what she was. He is the only human that knows her secret and it is dangerous for him. **

**She also has a little niece who is named after her. Ann's niece is exactly like her and her brother needed Ann in his life somehow and his daughter seemed fitting. **

**Ann's personality is her best asset because she can make any situation fun but when it comes down to doing business she is all for it. She may make jokes all the time but when it is time to be serious she can be. She is into cars and fashion in some ways but not obsessive about it. **


	3. Alex

**Alex**

**Originally from Boston, Massachusetts**

**Age: 20**

**Build: Tall and lanky like Jasper but also has hidden strength**

**Hair: Short, light blonde**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Powers: Ability to stop and freeze time**

**Mate: Ann**

**Personality: Quiet and shy around people he doesn't know, let's his mate talk for him most of the time but once he is comfortable with people he makes a point to let them know what he is thinking.**

**Hobbies: Extreme sports, playing chess and studying medicine**

**Back-story: Alex growing up was a handful to his parents being an only child. But he got his energy out through sports like baseball and basketball. When he got older he started snowboarding and riding dirt bikes. It is his favorite past time because in the woods you are all alone with just your bike and your thoughts. It's a calming effect for him that still works. **

**After graduating high school it was a surprise to everybody when he went to college. He was never one for high school so nobody expected him to actually go to college. But while he was there he excelled. He was studying to become an anesthesiologist and was doing better than most of his classmates in their studies.**

**He was walking home from the library late one night when an unknown vampire was walking the streets trying to find somebody that would fall victim to him. Alex didn't know what to do so he screamed hoping that somebody would find him. He tried fighting back but the vampire was over powering. He was almost fully drained of blood when John found him. After John fought the vampire off and tore him to shreds, burning him in a dumpster, he carried Alex into the woods where he force-fed him animal blood trying to restore his strength. There was nothing else to be done except let the venom spread and hopefully he would survive.**

**The transformation took 5 days and John didn't know if he had done something wrong. When Alex woke up he was blood hungry, obviously, but John restricted him. He showed Alex how to hunt animals and explained who he was and what Alex had become. Alex immediately fell into rhythm with him and never looked back at him home. His body was never found.**

**One night a few years later he and John came across a car accident. Alex looked in the driver's side window and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He ripped the door off the handle and did what John had done to him to try to save another poor soul. Even with blood all over her face he knew he didn't want to hurt her, no matter how tempting the smell of her blood was. That's the moment when he fell in love with her.**

**After that night he has never left her side. Ann and Alex were made for each other and that's what he thought. He wanted to give her the world. A justice of the peace married them only 5 months after meeting each other out in the woods in New Hampshire. **

**He still enjoys playing chess and he fits right in with the Cullens in that aspect. He and Jasper are a lot alike and Jasper is the one that he loves playing chess with because they are both so calm and strategic. He still wants to study medicine but it will take a while for him to be able to resist blood like Carlisle has. Right now he is in high school with the rest of his coven and the Cullens. **


	4. John

**John**

**Originally from Florida**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Age: 21**

**Build: Tall and built, but not as muscular **

**Personality: Quiet but doesn't mind talking to people and he likes to guide people in whatever way possible. He helps people out when he can and because he is older he can understand a lot of different situations. He has a very relaxed personality compared to most people.**

**Mate: Carrie**

**Powers: Telekinesis. He is able to bring objects or people to him just using his mind.**

**Back-story: John was born in Orlando, Florida in 1979. He grew up in a middle-class family and went to private schools his entire life. He was very popular in high school and hung out with all the popular kids. Even though he was popular he was never into dating anybody because he wanted to focus on his school. He had worked his entire life to get into Florida State University and by the end of his senior year he got in on a lacrosse scholarship.**

**Although he was an athlete his main focus was on his studies. He wanted to be a neurologist and help people in whatever way he could. He volunteered whenever he could to try and help the people who were less privileged then he was. While in college he had little time to live life. He was either studying, practicing or helping out the needy and never really got to experience the college life that most kids did.**

**It just happened to be a very bad time in Florida because he was driving home from an away game and he got a flat tire on the side of a deserted road. He was left for dead after the vampire draining his blood ran off. He made his way deeper and deeper into the forest as the burning pain took off into his bloodstream and he didn't know what was happening to him. He had never read about something like this in all of his studies so he decided to just lay down in the words and hoped to die.**

**Days later the fire started to relax and he opened his eyes for the first time in days. He hadn't noticed how far into the woods he went and his throat burned with intensity. He didn't know what to do but he caught the smell of a deer running through the forest. He jumped onto his feet and took off running. He had always been fast but this was extremely fast. He pounced on it and drained it completely. Once he was finished he realized what he was. All of those horror movies growing up did him good.**

**He wondered around for years trying to find others like him but none of it worked. He still tried to help people from a distance but he didn't want to get to close. One night while he was in Boston he heard a yell for help and went looking for the person. He saw another vampire for the first time and his instincts took over. He destroyed the vampire and noticed that the guy laying in front of him was almost completely drained of blood.**

**He wanted to help this guy out and he did all that he could possibly do. He wanted to help as much as he could so he force fed the kid blood and waited to see what would happen to him. The venom took a long time to process through his body but when he woke up John had found himself a new best friend.**

**They talked about medical stuff a lot and found they had many things in common despite all of their differences. **

**Never in his life had John had the breath knocked out of him when he saw a woman but one night that's exactly what one woman did. He did the same thing for her that he did for Alex and stayed with her, holding her until the horrible change was over. He loved her and he knew that but he held back his feelings until she was ready. And when she was ready he was more than willing to be everything that she wanted him to be. **


	5. Josh

**Josh**

**Originally from: Western Massachusetts**

**Age: 27**

**Hair: Short brown hair**

**Eyes: Green (as a human), red (vampire)**

**Build: Big and tall with muscle but not too much. A little on the chunky side. **

**Car: Black Hyundai Tiburon**

**Children: 1 daughter, Annie**

**Job: Owned a contracting business**

**Hobbies: Playing with his daughter, watching cartoons and horror movies**

**Back story: He was never considered one of the popular kids in high school but everybody knew he was because of his wild antics. He always had his group of friends but could always to talk to his sister about anything.**

**Josh always felt like the underachiever in his family, having to be compared to Ann his entire life. He wasn't the athlete or into the academics because he didn't feel like he could do it. Josh never had confidence in himself and because of that he wasn't able to overcome himself.**

**When his sister died, he turned his life around. He realized that he was the only child now and he wanted to make his parents proud. Going to school was the first thing and he then became successful with his own construction company.**

**While he was getting his life on track he fell in love and got married. After a year of marriage he and his wife had a beautiful little girl, Annie, named after his sister but his wife died while giving birth to her. **

**Everything in his life was going well until his sister Ann came back. He thought that she was dead but she showed up out of the blue as a vampire. He figured it out on his own because of his love for horror movies but it still put a target on his back.**

**He was captured by the Volturi one night while his daughter was asleep. He didn't know what was happening when he got back to Volterra. Aro was the first to greet him and Aro realized that this was the key to beating the Cullens. First Josh was turned and didn't know what was making his body feel like it was on fire. **

**When he woke up he realized what was going on and only a few days later he was off to fight in a battle he knew nothing about. When the enemy showed up he saw his sister standing across from him. He didn't remember much from his life except for his sister and his daughter. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want anything to do with the bad deeds that these people wanted to get rid of. **

**Once the fight was over he was able to go home with Ann to see his daughter. Josh had never been happier then when he was able to hold his daughter in his arms. After coming back home he was able to slowly convert to being a vegetarian vampire. **


End file.
